Eighteen Means
by megsss333
Summary: Kurt Hummel takes advantage of turning eighteen. Blaine likey, New Directions freak, Burt's funny, Warblers love it. More to come!
1. Blaine's Reaction

**Title: Eighteen Means. I'm probably going to add more chapters. Art idea can be found on my profile.**

**Rating and Warning: NC-17 for sexual content and boy/boy kisses!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I am not worthy to own any part of Ryan Murphy's glorious creation that is Glee.**

**Summary: Kurt takes advantage of turning eighteen. Blaine likey.**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff**

* * *

><p>If you had asked sixteen-year-old Kurt Hummel, or even a good part of being seventeen, if he would consider getting a piercing or tattoo, you would have be rewarded with a signature "bitchface" and a scoff. Tattoos were "permanent markers of stupidity." Prior to his 18th birthday though, Kurt had seen an ad in Vogue that pictured a beautiful dark-haired girl with a tattoo of birds and swirly lines along her side. Needless to say, it had captured Kurt's attention. Turning eighteen did give him the freedom to do adult things. Like tattoos, piercings, and… ahem.. sex shops. So the idea of those things, getting to do that, excited the teen.<p>

So on that day, a nice Saturday, no one could find Kurt in the afternoon. The birthday breakfast of pancakes, turkey bacon, and fresh fruit was lovely due to Carole's homely cooking. Burt had given his son a beautiful MIchael Kors watch as a gift from the entire family, seeing as it was quite expensive. Around noon, Kurt had just gotten up and left with a simple "I'm going out!" Burt cocked his head but complied without a word. Kurt's birthday, Kurt's time. Two hours later, and Kurt was still gone, but the doorbell rang. Burt groaned, standing up from his comfy spot on the couch watching the Buckeyes play.

"Oh hey, Blaine," Burt greeted cordially when he open the door to find Kurt's boyfriend. "Kurt's not here yet." Blaine looked confused.

"Where did he go? He didn't tell me anything."

"Oh," Burt backtracked. "I just assumed he had gone to see you. I don't know where he is, but he's an adult now, so…" Burt trailed off with a wave of his hand, smiling anyway. Blaine returned the smile sweetly at that. Kurt's dad stepped aside.

"Come on in," Burt invited. "I'm sure he'll be back soon," he quipped, closing the door behind Blaine. "In the meantime, Buckeyes?" he pointed toward the TV, remembering Kurt's boyfriend's love of the sport as well as the team.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Blaine agreed excitedly.

A bit more than an hour later, Kurt clambered into the living room, walking a little oddly with a focused face on although it had gone unnoticed due to the otherwise-distracted males on the couch. Blaine and Burt had just jumped up to celebrate a touchdown, yelling all the while. Once calmed down, Kurt let his presence known.

"You both are crazy honestly." Blaine swiveled his head and took quick strides to Kurt and grasped his hands. Unfortunately Burt was watching their reunion so they could only engage in a chaste kiss. Blaine did cheat a little and touched Kurt's cheek in a loving gesture.

"Happy birthday, baby," he whispered gently. Kurt purposefully wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, forcing Blaine's arms onto his shudders.

"Thank you," he whispered back before finally breaking them apart, yet still connected by hands. Burt just turned his back to watch TV again. He swallowed back the protectiveness. Plus, he knew they had already been _intimate_.

"I have your present in the car. I'll bring it in," Blaine fetched his keys out of his dark jeans.

"I'll be in my rooooom," Kurt sang as he gave a little wave. Blaine chuckled lightly and skipped out the front door.

* * *

><p>"Okay, here we go," Blaine huffed as he carried a large white box into Kurt's neat bedroom.<p>

"Ooooh, fun fun," Kurt clapped his hands and wiggled excitedly on his bed where he sat Indian-style with a rod back. He winced from the movement, but it went unnoticed. Blaine gently laid the gift in front of him and sat on the bed himself. Kurt reached for it and lifted the lid.

"Oh!" he squeaked, dropping the lid back to cover the fabric treasure spread neatly. His hand had flown to his much, eyes wide. He looked at Blaine, speechless. Blaine simply smiled and made a gesture for Kurt to completely open the present.

"_Blaine_," Kurt breathed in awe. He took the lapels of the black cashmere Bottega Veneta cardigan. Magnificent. It must've cost a fortune.

"Blaine," he said again, receiving a pat on his arm from said boy. Finally Kurt snapped out of his reverie and started babbling.

"You spoil me so much. This is absolutely gorgeous! This can literally go with everything. And it's Bottega _Veneta_. Eeeep!" Maturity wasn't an option as Kurt gingerly stood up off the bed to see the coat fully.

"I thought you would fall in love with it," Blaine smirked. Kurt just sputtered, blinking his eyes, but smiling. He nodded.

"So, so beautiful. _Thank_ you," he leaned in to steal a kiss. Kurt walked to the floor length mirror across the room to hold it up. Blaine eyed him.

"Try it on for me," Blaine requested. Kurt sidled his sweater off over his head very carefully. Blaine cocked an eyebrow at how cautious Kurt was being with his body, but passed it off as Kurt not wanting to mess up his perfectly coiffed hair. Finally Kurt pulled it on, turning to Blaine. The cardigan finely tuned his arms and the shape of his graceful, yet masculine curves.

"It feels like I'm being hugged by a baby marshmallow," he reported with an incredulous face. Blaine laughed heartily and got up to stand next to Kurt in front of the mirror. After a moment, he hummed.

"You look so incredible in it just like I thought," Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's arms.

"You think?" Kurt twirled around to face Blaine, intertwining their hands. Blaine's eyes twinkled as he leaned in to capture Kurt's lips in a kiss. Kurt reacted by taking a deep breath in and gently cupping Blaine's face. Both boys' hands began to roam to each other's cheeks, hair, neck, back, arms. The passion began building. Kurt's bedroom was silent except for the needed gasps of air from the lovers.

"Mmm.. so.. beautiful," Blaine said between breaths.

"Happy birthday to me," Kurt replied, relishing in Blaine's swollen lips and rising and falling of his chest. They joined again in another round of heavy kissing, both moaning slightly. When Kurt took Blaine's bottom lip in his teeth to slightly nibble on it, Blaine's excitement almost burst. Both knew where this was going, especially when Blaine slid Kurt's new cardigan off and gently set it on the lounging chair next to them. The making out continued. Lips began trailing to suck on necks, hands in hair, as the need for oxygen increased. Blaine fingered the hem of Kurt's shirt, but, as he began pulling it off, Kurt's lips stilled and body tensed. Blaine backtracked.

"What's wrong?" he asked genuinely concerned. Kurt just shook his head.

"It's nothing," he leaned in to kiss Blaine again but the other boy pulled away, ignoring the pout directed at him.

"On the contrary, my love," Blaine interjected. "You won't let me take your shirt off." He threw in a pout of his own. Kurt scoffed. To prove his point, Blane tugged Kurt's shirt up a bit. Kurt yelped and hiked his shirt down again but not before Blaine caught a glimpse of the saran wrap around Kurt's middle.

"Oh. My. Gosh. _Kurt_," Blaine spoke slowly, amazed. Kurt visibly blushed, shying away a tad.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"I…Uh… Well… I," he sputtered. Blaine fingered the bottom of the shirt again, staring into Kurt's eyes with wide, curious ones of his own, silently asking permission. Kurt made no move to stop him so Blaine made a quick work of tugging it over and off. After a gasp and moment for Blaine to get his head back on, he groaned, "_Kurt_." Dropping down to his knees, Blaine gripped Kurt's good side without the tattoo. Kurt looked down with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"A tattoo? Seriously?" Blaine's tone was nothing but awestruck. "May I…see it?"

"I suppose so," Kurt said cautiously. The guys at the salon had told him he needed to keep it on for at least an hour. It was pushing it, but whatever. Blaine began to unravel the saran wrap. Once off, Blaine gasped at the intricately designed font that spelled out the word 'Courage' along the boy's side.

"Oh my god, Kurt. It's beautiful," Blaine rubbed slight circles around the red skin. Kurt winced slightly once.

"Ooh, sorry," Blaine apologized.

"It's fine," Kurt waved off.

"So… why?"

Kurt did a hiccup laugh. "I guess I was just excited with the idea of being eighteen, and I had seen a pretty ad in Vogue. I was inspired. And 'Courage'… well, do I have to answer that?"

"Nah. I get it." Beat.

"Man, Kurt. You surprise me every day," he sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm guessing you like it?"

"Like it?" Blaine repeated incredulously. He stood up to his feet. "You," Kiss. "Look," Kiss. "So _fucking_," Kiss. "Sexy," French kiss. With a gasp of air, both boys went in for a passionate, heated kiss. Open mouth. Close mouth. Tongues. Kisskisskiss. Blaine's hands ran down Kurt's bare chest, bringing them around to lightly scratch at his back the way up. Kurt in return wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. The shorter of the two pulled away to drop to his knees once again. This time to begin undoing Kurt's tight jeans.

"Wait," Kurt said. He bent over to pull Blaine's shirt off.

"Now you may proceed," he waved on, receiving a chuckle form the submissive one who had managed to get Kurt stripped down to his black briefs, an outline of an erection straining through. Blaine made quick work to make the fabric disappear. Soon Kurt's hard cock was in Blaine's mouth. The dark-haired boy was running his tongue up and down the length before pleasuring the pink top with circular motions. Kurt groaned loudly, thanking the gods that his basement bedroom was soundproof. The kneeling boy looked up to make eye contact before dropping his view to Kurt's new tattoo. Blaine hummed, sending vibrations through to Kurt's cock. The pleasure set Kurt off in a series of tremors but not close enough to tip over the edge. He did however tug Blaine's face off.

"I want to cum with you in me," Kurt managed to squeak. He stepped out of the clothes bunched at his feet to skip over to lock the door for good measure. He leapt back into the the open arms of Blaine who had moved onto the bed. The shirtless boys gently laid down, still attached mouth-to-mouth. Kurt inhaled and wound a hand through Blaine's hair, the other underneath him and winding to get to Blaine's zipper. The hand in the hair clenched and Blaine let out a small whimper also from the loss of lip contact.

"Pants off, _dear_," Kurt smirked. Blaine's mind was short circuiting so he numbly stripped all the way down. Blaine jumped back on the bed, but this time on top of Kurt like a feral animal. He bowed his head to nip at Kurt's neck who laid on the bed writhing in his aroused state. They continued kissing and groping each other. Kurt managed to get a hand around Blaine's erection, Blaine fingering Kurt. Once he had reached three fingers in and hooked to touch Kurt's prostate, Kurt moaned, "Okay, okay. Enough. Fuck me."

"Patience, my horny one," Blaine said as he reached into Kurt's white nightstand to retrieve the needed supplies. Kurt wiggled on the bed as Blaine took his time to put the condom on and lube himself.

"Happy birthday, Kurt," Blaine's rugged voice whispered into Kurt's ear. He positioned himself and waited until Kurt nodded his readiness. In a swift movement, Blaine pushed into Kurt, breaching his hole. Kurt's spine was sending shocks of pleasure to his brain. Both boys groaned in lust.

"God, you're so…ugh... tight," Blaine grunted out, snapping his hips into Kurt and back out again. Kurt just hummed, unable to make coherent sentences. He ran his fingers lightly over Blaine's hovering figure. The gentle gesture sent a shudder through Blaine's body. Kurt pulled his head down so to whisper in his ear.

"Harder," he breathed. Blaine immediately obeyed, snapping his hips in and out more rapidly. The moans escalated. Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek, the boy leaned into his hand like a cat with a sexy purr.

"I love you. So much." The words sent Kurt's orgasm off, tipping over the edge, cum splashing onto his stomach, muscles involuntarily clenching around Blaine. He groaned out his ecstasy. Blaine followed almost immediately due to the feeling of Kurt's vice-like grip on his cock. He froze up, allowed Kurt to run his hands all over his sweaty body. Unwillingly he popped out of Kurt and slipped the condom off, tying the end to trap his hot cum inside. Finally he collapsed on top of the birthday boy, wary of the large ink, who happily wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. They laid there for a while, murmuring soft nothings into the sex-scented air. Suddenly Kurt made a groan of dissatisfaction.

"Ugh," Kurt whined at his sweaty body. "Awh, now I have to clean the tattoo!" Blaine giggled innocently.

"Can I watch?"

"Whatever you want," Kurt retorted as he pulled the lazy singer off the bed and made their way to the bathroom. As Kurt took a washcloth to the irritated skin, Blaine sat on the counter. He was lightly singing the birthday song, to Kurt's amusement, but halted abruptly.

"Wait. Does your father know?"

"…" Blaine laughed.

"That would be a negative. Good luck, darling," he smirked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Let's review, yes? YES!<em>


	2. New Directions's Reaction

Not rated M in this chapter.

* * *

><p>McKinley High was let out for winter break. Exhausted, Kurt Hummel set his leather bag on his bed and promptly followed himself. He sighed into the white down comforter, before realizing it wouldn't be enough. He breathed in deeply and released with a wild banshee scream muffled only by the feathers in the bedding. School had beaten the eighteen-year old down. Between preparing for exams and college guidance meetings, Kurt was ready for any break. Still laying face down (yes okay, ass up as well), all Kurt could hear was his forcefully controlled breathing. The thoughts of the stressful day whirred in his head so much so that it resulted in a dull nothing. Suddenly his phone began vibrating from his front pocket that he was laying on top of.<p>

"Argh!" His heart leapt from the scare. After a calming breath, he looked at the caller on his iPhone and sat up, answering the phone.

"Hello, boyfriend," Kurt smiled. Subconsciously, he flicked some hair out of his face.

"Hey, baby!" Kurt's smile widened at the pet name. "I was just wondering if that dinner is still on tonight?" New Directions was holding a winter break celebratory party.

"Yep, it is. At Breadstix." He could hear Blaine sigh.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"I don't know what to wear! I have numghf!" Kurt guessed Blaine had laid his face down on something, hearing the last word muffled. He chuckled, only hearing Blaine's whiny moans. His boyfriend often had these fashion breakdowns, not being in the Dalton uniform anymore.

"Okay, I got you. Let's take deep breaths, right?" A louder groan was Blaine's response.

"Alright then," Kurt laughed. "How about your dark wash straight leg jeans with a button down shirt of your choice, half tucked in half not, and your vintage combat-looking boots."

"Can you repeat that? I need to write it down," Blaine sighed, receiving another laugh from Kurt. After a repeat diction of the outfit, the boyfriends agreed to meet up at Kurt's house to drive with Finn to the dinner and bade farewell. Kurt stood up from the bed and walked to his rather large closet.

Now it was Kurt's turn to choose an outfit. Seeing as he couldn't copy Blaine's design, he stood in front of his closet deciding. He eyed the beige cashmere pullover and thought it decent. He pulled his shirt off but was promptly met by a loud scream. Finn had clambered into his basement bedroom for some unknown reason. He whipped around, screaming as well. Finn, scared by Kurt's high-pitched scream, cried out with gusto. Annoyed, Kurt yelled back just to get Finn to stop. The air became silent once more. Kurt was just about to open his mouth to demand why Finn was screaming in the first place, when he realized he was shirtless. Damn. His tattoo. It had been a week since he had gotten it, a week since turning eighteen. The ink wasn't small either. It stretched almost from his armpit to his hip bone on one side. And Finn was staring, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Kurt was slightly proud at the reaction.

"Wh-you-it-what…huh?" Finn still stood on the stairs. Kurt held up his hands to silently tell Finn to stop and calm himself. After a couple of deep breaths, Finn spoke up.

"When did you get that?" He asked, pointing, out of breath it seemed like.

"On my birthday," Kurt simply replied.

"Why?"

"Because I could."

"But you never seemed like one to get a tattoo," he quietly said, tilting his head to the side as if contemplating. All Kurt could do was shrug. People made assumptions so often. Deep down he absolutely loved showing them wrong.

"Did you come down here for a reason?" Kurt crossed his arms and tapped his foot in the most diva manner. Finn said nothing, only staring at Kurt's body art. A minute passed in silence.

"Okay then. Leave me so I can work on my outfit. We leave in thirty minutes, okay?" He turned back to face his clothes. Finn began stomping his way back upstairs. Humming a tune from Wicked, Kurt finalized his outfit of the beige cashmere sweater with white skinny jeans, loafers, and a red beret. And of course he had to add the black Burberry coat. Perfect.

After completing his look with coiffed hair and product-covered face to look fresh, Kurt bound up the stairs to find Blaine sitting on the couch waving his hand in front of a dazed Finn. He sat on the big leather chair, staring off into space, brows furrowed.

"What's with him?" Kurt sincerely asked. Blaine jumped up to cross the room and greet Kurt with a casual kiss.

"Hi, babe. Yeah, I really have no clue. He let me in and just turned right back around to sit there," he pointed out. They both looked down to scrutinize Finn.

"And he's mute," Kurt guessed.

"I think he's in shock," Blaine scratched his head. "Did something happen?" Kurt thought for a second before it dawned on him.

"Ahh. Well, he caught a glimpse of my tattoo earlier." Blaine ahhh-ed as well, nodding his head. The boys were silent for a moment, staring at Finn, who was now staring at Kurt. No one moved. Not even when Burt came into the room with his plate of dinner. He stopped abruptly at the odd scene already occupied in the room.

"Well, this is weird," he intelligently said. Kurt shrugged and turned to him.

"We're leaving now. New Directions party, remember?" Burt nodded his approval.

"Okay, kids. Go have fun. Drive safe." Kurt kissed the top of his head before shooing both Blaine and Finn out.

* * *

><p>"What's with Frankenteen?" Santana asked when Kurt and Blaine came into the restaurant, both linking an arm through Finn to guide him. He had simply refused to act like a normal human being. The car ride to the restaurant was… uncomfortably silent to say the least. Finn just kept staring at Kurt like he was an alien. (Blaine wasn't being helpful by joining in the staring just to annoy.) Now being dragged in, Finn was the one looking like a freak.<p>

"Hey, guys," Kurt greeted the group. The entire New Directions, which honestly wasn't a lot, sat in the room. Their faces it up seeing their friends. Hellos were exchanged. Both Kurt and Blaine made one more final tug and plopped the large teen down onto a chair. Rachel came fluttering over. She took his face into her hands.

"What did you do to my baby?" she whined. Blaine sniggered behind a hand. Kurt rolled his eyes and led them both far away from Rachel's doting, which happened to be the opposite side of the extra long table.

"Finn, what's wrong?" She tapped on his thigh. Still no response.

"Did you see something bad?" Suddenly he snapped, nodding his head fervently.

"Was it Kurt?" Again a nod. Rachel shot a sassy look at the two boyfriends who were sharing a chair, Kurt in Blaine's lap. They were chatting amiably with Britney and Santana. Their PDA was always evident when the had friends around to act as a possible protection.

Rachel asked, "Did you walk in on them… doing something?"

"Kurt," Finn whispered, and Rachel leaned down, "got a huge _tattoo_." No one was prepared for the shrill screech that came from the little lady.

"HOLY F-," she caught herself with an innocent face, "Oh, sorry." Everyone just stared. Rachel about to cuss? No way. From across the table, Rachel addressed Kurt.

"Kurt, is that true?" The entire glee club turned to look at the one being questioned. Kurt's eyes widened.

"What's true?" He asked cautiously.

"THAT YOU GOT A TATTOO!" Finn abruptly exclaimed. He slapped a hand over his mouth after the outburst while Kurt shot daggers with his facial expression. New Directions bubbled and screeched with this news.

"Badass, Hummel," Puck began with a smirk.

"Never picked you out to get one."

"Did you even _consider_ your Broadway career?"

"Seriously, white boy?"

"Is it a unicorn picture?"

"Did you get it somewhere naughty?" asked Santana with a wink. Kurt held up his hands and commanded the room to be silent. He sighed before beginning his explanation.

"Yes, I did get a tattoo," the room murmured with excitement, "on my side," Santana visibly deflated, "a week ago."

"We want to see it!" Tina said happily. Artie began a small chant of 'ta-ttoo, ta-ttoo, ta-ttoo.' Kurt shook his head and gave a defeated sigh.

"You guys are so weird." Standing up from Blaine's comfortable lap reluctantly, he hiked up his sweater up the side just enough so the whole team could get a glimpse of the text and design. Wolf whistles, audible gasps, and complimenting praises traveled around. Kurt felt good about this reaction. Blaine kept a hand on his hip, too, proud of his "badass" boyfriend.

"Nice, Kurt!"

"Oh, that looks really cool."

"Whoa, it's kind of big."

"That's what she said."

"Leave it to Santana to revert that phrase."

"Leave it to Artie to use the word 'revert'."

"That's not even a prodigious word, Mercedes."

"Really?"

"Oh for crying out loud!"

"Can I touch it?" Britney asked lightly. Kurt gave consent but threw in an odd look. Britney reached out and poked his side. Blaine burst out into giggles, especially when Kurt jerked back, tickled.

"You touch it like this," he claimed, sliding his hand gently up and down Kurt's side, sending shivers to the standing boy's body. Britney followed suit. Blaine nodded, smiling. Finally Kurt had enough. He wiggled around before replacing his shirt and plopping down onto Blaine who gave a slight, "Oof!" at the sudden weight.

"Yep. You are all definitely out of your minds," he said confidently. All of New Directions looked shocked at the statement at first but shrugged it off, knowing fully well it was true.

"Is Kurt the only one with a tattoo?" Mike casually asked. Everyone looked at each other waiting for an answer. There were a select few of the high schoolers who were legal adults. To Kurt's surprise and, if we're being honest, a bit of pride, no one claimed they had one. His eyes widened after a moment of self-basking.

"Not even you, Noah?" The strong jock shook his head.

"Not eighteen, yet," he said with a twinge of sadness. "I can get my hands on alcohol, but tattoos? My mom would literally kill me," he finished. Jealous, obviously. Finn chose this moment to pipe up.

"Oh my god. Does Burt know?" Kurt laughed nervously and pulled at the sleeve of the beige sweater. He shook his head in the negative response. The entire table seemed to ignite with "oooooohs" and "good lucks." Kurt waved them off, feigning annoyance.

"That's what I told him," Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's cheek briefly.

"Oh, you will _definitely_ be telling us how that goes down," Mercedes chimed in with a smug grin. The glee club members nodded in agreement. It would be interesting. The rest of the evening went as well as it possibly could with the group being who they were. Just the normal splitting off into off-topic conversations and snuggling close to their partners if they had them. Kurt and Blaine remained on one chair even when they got their dinner. Lovingly they fed one another, oblivious to the fact that they were the cutest, fluffiest couple that night. Even through all this, Kurt really had just one thing on his mind: how would his dad react to the tattoo?

* * *

><p><em>Yay another chapter done! Whoop whoop. <em>


	3. Burt's Reaction

Summer had made its presence known in Ohio. The heat waves rolled off the concrete streets of the suburbs. Burt Hummel looked out the kitchen window to see his son, Kurt, with Blaine rolling around playfully in the grass in the backyard. He smiled to himself at the couple whose loud voices could easily be heard from inside the house.

"We are NOT getting a dog when we're older!"

"But it'll be like a mini-me!"

"Precisely. I can only handle one of you."

"Awww, Kurt," Blaine pouted with big eyes.

"We are getting a cat," the taller boy replied firmly. That received an aghast reaction from Blaine. He poised his hand above Kurt's torso.

"Don't you dare, Blaine." Blaine smirked. Burt also smirked, having moved outside to relax on the back porch.

"I don't want a cat."

"I _do_."

"Dog."

"Cat."

"Dog."

"Cat." With a growl, Blaine started tickling Kurt's stomach, wary of his kicking legs. Kurt laughed and gasped for air, rolling around on the grass like a madman. Which resulted in his white cotton v-neck riding up a tad. Burt squinted his eyes. What was that on his side? The black lines could be seen only a little bit, but enough to really make Burt curious. He cleared his throat to yell out to the boys.

"Hey, Kurt?" The boyfriends snapped their heads up, halting the play fight. They smiled at Kurt's dad and sat up on the grass holding hands.

"Yeah, dad?"

"Mmmm… What exactly is that?" Burt asked.

"What?"

"That."

"What?" Burt made a gesture to his own side.

"That," he said directly. Kurt's eyes widened, smile fading. Blaine had the audacity to laugh at the situation.

"This," Kurt stated with a monotone voice, understanding now.

"Oooooooh," he taunted. Kurt pushed him over forcefully.

"Uhmm.. Well… It's… Just… I…." Kurt stammered, obviously nervous.

"Yeah?" Burt questioned, suspicious of his son's behavior. Kurt shifted uncomfortably. Blaine was literally sitting back on his arms, enjoying the scene with a smug grin. Kurt hung his head, recognizing he couldn't get out of this.

"A tattoo," he said with a shaky voice. Burt lost his breath for a second.

"WHAT?" he bellowed incredulously. The air was quiet except for the dumb birds chirping. Burt felt his eye twitch. He was upset that Kurt had not trusted him with this information. It didn't matter to him whether or not Kurt got tattoos; that was his own choice. The disconcerting fact was that he had not told his own father. And that needed to be addressed.

"Okay," Burt said. Kurt cocked his head with a fearful look in his eye.

"Okay? You're not mad?" he asks hopefully. Burt laughed almost evilly then stopped abruptly with a serious face.

"Oh, but I am." Kurt stiffened.

"You are grounded for the rest of summer. No phone, no car, no boyfriend, no parties, no extra shopping," he listed off the consequences on his hand.

The silence this time was hilarious to Burt. Both teenager's eyes were blown up and trying to understand what these rules entailed. Kurt's eyes held back tears, maybe even trying to come up with loopholes already. Blaine was probably trying to say something, with the way he kept opening and closing his mouth. It seemed like minutes had gone by until the tension became too thick for Burt to feel right. He laughed lightly.

"I'm only kidding, Kurt. Geez, lighten up." Kurt's face was priceless. Struck between fear and suspicion and amazement.

"That was… really rude, dad," he slowly accused. Blaine started laughing so hard, tears streaming down his face, lungs clenching for breath.

"Oh *gasp* my *gasp* _GOD_!" he erupted into another laughter fit.

"Mr. Hummel, that was great," he said, wiping his eyes and holding his cramping stomach muscles. Burt entertained them by giving a small bow.

"No, Blaine, that was rude," Kurt said sternly, making his boyfriend shut up. Burt chuckled heartily.

"What was rude was you not telling me. I'm assuming you thought I was going to be mad or say no?" he asked. Kurt nodded, looking down.

"I'm only upset by that though." Kurt snapped his head up.

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah. Your body. Your decisions. You know the consequences that may occur," he said with a wave of his hand. Kurt nodded fervently.

"Just don't get anything on your face, please," Burt finalized. Blaine hummed agreement.

"I wouldn't, dad," said Kurt with a smile.

"Now continue on playing like the four year olds you really are. Carole is making dinner in an hour."

"Thanks, dad," Kurt laughed with relief. Mr. Hummel turned and went back inside, leaving the boys alone with the sky tinting pink above them. Silence ensued before Blaine spoke up.

"Well, that was good, right?" Kurt laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah. Goodness. Do you know how scared I was? What if he had actually grounded me from seeing you?"

"Awww. What that the only thing you were scared of losing?" asked Blaine

"Of course! I mean, I'm leaving for New York soon, and I just," Kurt broke of with a voice crack. Blaine gripped his hand tighter.

"I just don't want to be away from you if I don't have to. I know I'm just going to go crazy without seeing you for months." Now Kurt was softly crying. Blaine hugged him to his chest, emotional, too.

"Kurt, love, this is going to be _the_ test. Probably our biggest challenge in our relationship. But, as much as we are afraid to be able to prove our love, I think you and I both know we are the only ones for each other."

"I promise that's true," Kurt whispered leaning his head on Blaine's chest. The shorter of the two sat contently holding his boyfriend, drawing hearts with his pointer finger onto Kurt's forearm.

"I want to marry you one day," he claimed into his ear. Kurt inhaled hardly and turned to look up at Blaine, eyes glistening again with tears. Suddenly the two were connected in an intimate kiss. Hands roamed over each other with romantic touches, tongues dancing with passion. They finally broke away, panting slightly.

"That's going to be the one thing that gets me through the school year."

"Me too."

The boys sat watching the sunset in the grass, delighted with the fireflies. Blaine even broke out into the A*Teens song "Firefly."

"Oh, no! That song is way too old!" Kurt laughed at his boyfriend's antics.

"You would not believe your eyes. If ten million fireflies, lit up the world as I fell asleeeeeep," Blaine sang instead. Kurt slapped a hand over his mouth. Blaine blinked up, silent again. Kurt eyed him warily, before releasing and granting freedom of his voice.

"Cause they'd fill the open air, and leave teardrops everywhere," he continued loudly. Kurt rolled this eyes and silenced Blane with a kiss on the lips. Blaine and kept trying to sing with Kurt's lips attached. Kurt had finally had enough and reached down between them to grab at Blaine's crotch. Immediately Blaine yelped. The touch wasn't entirely gentle.

"Ow! Kurt! Do you ever want to have sex again?" Kurt had to laugh at that.

"Nah. I think I'm good," he blatantly lied. But his boyfriend knew his sarcasm by now and tackled him over into the grass for the thousandth time that evening peppering Kurt with kisses all over his face. Kurt giggled playfully.

"Stop! Stop it! That tickles. Stooop!" he whined. Blaine relented but not before placing a kiss on the pale boys' cheek. The boys embraced calmly again, just breathing. The sun was really setting now, splashing the sky with a mix of pinks and orange. Blaine broke the silence.

"Hey, you know the Warblers are having a pool party? Do you want to go?"

"Sure, babe. When?" Kurt questioned.

"Next Thursday."

"Pick me up?"

"You got it."


	4. The Warblers' Reactions

The Ohio summer days increased in temperature. By the end of the next week, both Blaine and Kurt yearned for the Warblers' pool party. It was too hot to do anything but swim. The group was to meet at Thad's in the evening. His parents probably owned the largest house out of all the extremely rich, private school boys. Blaine drove to Kurt's house after noon. He rang the doorbell and was greeted by Finn. The tall, lanky teen stepped aside and let him in.

"I bet Kurt's not ready yet," Blaine sighed. Finn laughed along.

"Nope. Actually, he's been having a break down in his room for an hour now. It's pretty funny," Finn admitted. Blaine cocked an eyebrow, curious as to what his boyfriend would be raving about. It wasn't like the party required many articles of clothing. Blaine made his way down to Kurt's basement bedroom but stopped at the closed door due to the frustrated noises coming from inside. Only mumbling was audible, but the tone was snappy and full of annoyance.

"Hey, baby?" Blaine knocked on the door timidly. Silence, then a shuffling in the room. Kurt flung the door open, a crazed look covering his delicate features.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" he simply screamed into Blaine's face. It was all Blaine could do to not laugh. Kurt would just… freak out at him somehow even more so.

"Baby, can I help you with something?" he generously asked. Kurt had jumped onto his bed and covered his head with sheets.

"Mmh _dedtuu_!" he seemed to yell.

"Huh?"

Kurt lifted his head and gripped his hair, an act that Blaine had come to learn as Kurt being at his wit's end.

"My tattoo! Everyone's going to see my tattoo! It's a swim party. Oh my god, why didn't I think of this beforehand?" he rambled nervously, now sitting up. Blaine joined him on the bed and laid a hand on his white v-neck clad back.

"Just don't swim?" he suggested.

"I'll die," Kurt replied bluntly with a cross face. Blaine huffed, at a loss for what to do as well.

"Swim with a shirt on!" he finally said. Kurt hung his head in his hands.

"It'll have to do," he sighed after a second. Kurt stood up from the bed and made his way to his closet, but first stopping to turn on some music from the iPod dock on his dresser.

"_Fall to your knees and kiss the ring. The crowd's rejoicing. All of my dreams wake up to despise a world I once loved_," Kurt began in his lower range. The deep vibrations shocked Blaine into watching as Kurt moved around sultrily, still getting ready.

"_Why would you bring me in if you knew what you'd become? So curse everyone and everything, even the sun_," he continued to sing. Blaine felt heat stirring throughout his body as Kurt went even lower into his range, basically growling. The usual countertenor focused in on Blaine, seeing as he now had an audience to entertain.

"_Stall me, stall me, I'm all in. Stall me, call me up, or break me in. A dark room and the wallflower garden of the party. She's got four on the floor_," here Kurt actually crawled onto the bed with his hands and knees. "_She's waiting to kick-start me. So just stall me_!" Kurt sang into Blaine's listening ear. He gave a gentle nip, which very simply began the ascension of… well, Blaine's dick.

"_I had a rosy dream. You gave up on you, and I gave up on me. Well, love came along and said, 'Leave them be_,'" Kurt trailed off. Blaine gave a moan as Kurt initiated an embrace, sitting on Blaine's hardening lap.

"_We were wrecked on every rocky tasted. Light a cork, my pretty little angel_," he crooned, slowly but surely using his hips to roll pressure onto Blaine's crotch. Said boy let out a whimper.

__"_I'm singing to empty bottles everywhere, everywhere_." Kurt started to crawl down Blaine's body and tug at the pants just enough to allow access to the goal. Deftly, he removed the underwear as well and firmly wrapped a hand around Blaine's stiff member in one fluid motion.

"_Stall me, stall me, I'm all in. Stall me, call me up, or break me in_," he barely said, working his hand like magic.

"_A dark room and the wallflower garden of the party. She's got four on the floor, She's waiting to kick-start me. So just stall me_!" On the music break, Kurt bowed his head and tentatively licked the tip of Blaine's dick, creating lubrication with his spit.

"_She counts on stars, astrology. My moods are mercurial. But I know Mercury. Don't hold your breath. Baptized in the river of you. Hold on death, the moon, The stars, a sliver of you_." Kurt's vocal range was obscene and forced Blaine over the edge. Spilling onto Kurt's hand, he let out a cry of pleasure before relaxing and staring at Kurt.

"_Stall me, stall me I'm all in. Stall me, call me up, or break me in. A dark room and the wallflower garden of the party,_" Kurt continued to sing, wiping their bodies off with a handy rag. "_Stall me, stall me, I'm all in. Stall me, call me off, or break me in. A dark room and the wallflower garden of the party. She's got four on the floor. She's waiting to kick-start me. She said she's got more where that came from to spark me, so just stall me!_"

The music ended. Blaine was satiated and Kurt smirked. After regaining his full state of mind and stomach being gently cleaned off by Kurt with a tissue, Blaine simply stated, "You just got me off while singing," like it was the most incredulous thing in the entire world. Kurt laughed and buried his head into Blaine's neck.

"Yeah, that was weird."

"Uh, nope. That was hot," was the retort. They lazily kissed for some time before Blaine reminded them of the time. The boys redressed and primped, singing along to Kurt's summer playlist.

Blaine pulled up to Thad's white mansion. About ten cars were already lining the street. Nick and Jeff had ridden together and were getting out of a Jeep Wrangler as Blaine parked next to them. Jeff skipped over excitedly and slapped the car hood like a drum.

"Whoooo!" he screamed before running to join Nick to walk into the giant house.

"This will be fun," Kurt laughed, unbuckling his seat belt.

"Oh yeah," Blaine agreed as he hopped out of the car. "I definitely have missed them." THe boys walked hand in hand to the door, simply opening it and entering. The inside of the house was magnificent, just as white as the exterior. Kurt appreciated the red and purple accents decorating the entrance hallway. Blaine, having been at Thad's house before, tugged Kurt along to the kitchen where majority of the Warblers stood around drinking form red Solo cups. As soon as they caught sight of the new party-goers, they yelled out and hoarded around them.

"Blaine!"

"Kurt!"

"Klaine!"

The announced chuckled and rested their friends never letting go of each other's hand. Blaine received a hug from Wes while Trent embraced Kurt.

"Now the party can start, huh?" Trent asked as he hip-checked Kurt.

"Absolutely!" Blaine leaned in with a pat to Trent's shoulders. The Warblers began migrating outside to the giant marble-lined pool fully equipped with a diving board, hot tub, and volleyball net. Katy Perry was blasting on the stereo, and Blaine bounced around happily. Kurt laughed at his antics before releasing control over him. Blaine stripped quick of his shirt and shoes before spinning on one foot to run into the pool.

"Whoa, buddy!" Kurt exclaimed, stopping Blaine before he did a cannon ball.

"Sunscreen. Come on, baby! Skin cancer? No. Back here. Right now," Kurt demanded like a mother. Some of the Warblers who had seen the shindig laughed, especially when Blaine pouted and stomped back to his boyfriend. Kurt got the sunscreen out of the bag containing their towels and such. He hummed along to the pop song playing, enjoying touching Blaine's warm skin all over. The sun hit his dark hair and gave it a tinge of red. Once finished, Kurt pressed a kiss to his kiss and pat him on the butt.

"Go play."

"But I want you in, too!"

"Get your energy out first. Trent and I will sit here for a bit then join you all later," he said decidedly. Trent nodded his agreement, slipping his arm through Kurt's arm. Blaine laughed and joined some of the guys in the pool with a splash.

"So! I haven't seen my personal stylist in quite some time," Trent sighed with a smile as they sat down in separate lawn chairs.

"I know! It's been crazy with the school year ending, you know?" Kurt said.

"Oh, I definitely understand that," Trent replied nodding his head. "Have you enjoyed summer?" he asked politely. Kurt grinned and looked at Blaine in the pool rough-housing with Thad and David. Trent chuckled.

"Let me rephrase. Have you enjoyed your boyfriend every single day?" he teased. Kurt blushed.

"Well, not every day. That would get tiring," he mumbled. Trent gasped.

"What exactly would get tiring?" he tried to admonish but couldn't help but smile.

"Oh! Uhmm… nothing?" Kurt tried to pass off, but Trent wasn't having any of it.

"You sassy seductor!" he cried out laughing. Kurt shoved him a little.

"Hey!" Trent chuckled.

"He's just a ball of energy," Kurt admitted. On cue, Blaine, dripping wet, appeared, ready to a attack.

"BLAINE ANDERSON WHAT ARE YOU-," he screeched but stopped when Blaine's strong arms enveloped him. With the blink of an eye, he was in the pool, drenched. Warblers around him laughed. HIs white shirt was soaked.

"I wanted you in the pool, so I went and got you," Blaine said innocently. Kurt just glared and thumped his messy hair.

"Crazy," Kurt muttered but nonetheless leaned into Blaine's cradle.

"CHICKEN FIGHT!" cried David out of nowhere. Kurt's eyes widened. Again he was manhandled and forced to sit on Blaine's shoulders.

"How dare you," he retorted with slight joking. The fight commenced, and Kurt was victorious over Nick and Wes. Trent had joined in the pool and happened to notice the black through Kurt's now see-through white shirt. Only when Kurt toppled off of Blaine into the water did Trent swim up to him.

"What's that black on your side?" he asked with curiosity. Kurt sighed and wrapped his arms around his torso.

"A tattoo," Blaine chimed in rather loudly but incomparable to Trent's outcry.

"A TATTOO?" he yelled. A dozen Warblers turned to look at Kurt.

"Fuck," he said eloquently. Blaine smiled at him.

"I want to see!" some of the Warblers whined. Very slowly, Kurt pulled his shirt off and stood in the shallow end of the pool, so the tattoo was visible. Somehow he knew the tattoo couldn't stay hidden. Cat calls were heard.

"Kurt got a _tattoo_?"

"Why 'courage'?"

"That's hot!" Jeff shouted. Blaine shot a dangerous look.

"Mine," he growled.

"I have one, too," Wes admitted. All Warblers were shocked. To prove, Wes demonstrated his under arm bicep. A small bird with music notes decorated the skin. Kurt smiled.

"Awwwww, Wesley!" David cried. "You love us that much?"

"Sure do," Wes laughed a little. The pool party droned on until sunset. Most Warblers were sitting around the patio eating grilled hamburgers wrapped in towels. Just Blaine and Kurt stayed in the pool.

"I can't stop thinking about what I did to you earlier," Kurt muttered.

"Smother me in sunscreen?"

"I had reasons for that," he retorted.

"Like what?"

"If you had gotten sunburnt, then I wouldn't be able to touch you!"

"Oh," sighed Blaine. Kurt kissed him.

"I meant back at my house," Kurt trailed off. They lazily floated in the water.

"I meant it when I said it was hot. Incredibly so," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's lips again. Only this time, Kurt responded by pulling at his shoulders and deepening the kiss. Hands wound in hair and hands roamed each other's bodies. Each boy let out a slight moan before Nick interrupted.

"Oi! Klaine make out at eight o'clock!" Again all eyes were on the duo still kissing each other who really didn't care to break away.

"No cum in the pool," stated Thad. At that, the boyfriends pulled away and blushed profusely.

"Later," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, sending a nice shiver up his spine.

"No secrets either!" Thad added. Kurt smiled and waved like royalty before jumping into Blaine's arms.


End file.
